TOC TTP: 6-MAN AOR
Tactics, Techniques and Procedures Section: Area of Responsibility In this section, we will discuss the use of 'Areas of Responsibility' (AOR) in which an element can prescribe specific quadrants of focus, per person. In warfare, an element may be required to divide their focus appropriately for security, offensive or defensive reasons. Furthermore, it requires that every Operator assigned to the element must focus only on the appropriate AOR, which requires consistency and teamwide trust. Further topics, discussed: __TOC__ Technique Description The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Full Spectrum Coverage: Requires 360° View of All Approaches * Divide 360° by No. of Operators Assigned to Element, that enables the following exemplified AORs required for cover: ** 360°/2 = 180° or 2 Operators watching primary AORs (Primary AOR is 90° with +/- 45° Left/Right of Primary) ** 360°/3 = 120° or 3 Operators watching primary AORs (Primary AOR is 90° with +/- 30° Left/Right of Primary) ** 360°/4 = 090° or 4 Operators watching primary AORs (Primary AOR is 090° with Overlapping +/- of Primary) ** 360°/5 = 072° or 5 Operators watching Primary AORs (Primary AOR is 72° with Overlap of +/-18° of Primary) ** 360°/6 = 060° or 6 Operators watching Primary AORs (Primary AOR is 60° with Overlap of +/-30° of Primary) * Above equation adjusts for non-Field of View (FOV) positions such as when stacked, or elements are placed against walls * To Summarise; to cover a 360° Area of Responsibility, each Operator must contribute their FOV to cover as much of the 360° AOR, as their element number will allow them to handle. NOTE: to maintain 'Full Spectrum Coverage' (FSC), a Fireteam Leader must properly adjust their fireteam to direct their element's Operators to cover as much of the 360° AOR, without flagging other teammates within a fireteam. AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY (AOR) SCALED *'2-Man AOR' Click here *'3-Man AOR' Click here *'4-Man AOR' Click here *'5-Man AOR' Click here Usage of Application The Usage of Application for AOR, will require that a given element leader, or fireteam leader understood the modular nature of AOR, that is, that unit sizes may vary, but the 360° AOR threat range does not, and as such the team must adjust its individual Operator's FOV to account for 360° cover; and not the other way around. Additional / further info: Basic Requirements # Axiom: 360° Area of Responsibility accounts for all things within situational awareness, incl. threats. # Axiom: Scalable AOR is key, with each additional member sharing the AOR as divided by the team. # Axiom: 360° AOR must be maintained, and adapts to the terrain, situation and context it will require. Deployment Methods * Suitable Situations: MOUT, CQB, VBSS, OBUA, FIBUA * Unsuitable Situations: Unknown (can commonly be adapted to most combat doctrines) Objective Review The Use or Application of 360° AOR is a fundamental principle that can help mitigate unforeseen threats, by preparing friendly forces to receive enemy contact. Additionally, it enables the individual, element or organisation to properly set up awareness measures for the shifting tide in battle. Furthermore, while it is not a failsafe for engagement; when said measures are implemented accordingly, one can assume a better state of combat readiness, especially with practice. Training Measures * Recommended Drills ** Silent/Non-Combat Drill (scaled for 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 man personnel elements) ** Instructor Assessed, with emphasis on individual's cohesive/adaptive AOR use ** High Scores include: Individual Adaptation, Situational Awareness, Effectiveness ** Low Scores include: Flagging, Dereliction of AOR, Misuse of Technique/Terrains